She Said Yes
by The Sacred Feminine
Summary: Draco has moved and the new girl in his appartment has some of his mail. When he goes to get it, What happens? Who is this mysterious girl? R and R please!


**She moved into my old apartment  
That's how we got this whole thing started  
She called and said that I had mail waiting there for me  
I told her that I'd come and get it  
How could I know in just a minute  
That I'd be standing face to face with my own destiny**

**Ohh and we sat there talkin' just like we were old friends  
And ohh Then I asked her can I see you again  
**

It was her third day in the new flat and the mail came. She checked the names. G. Weasley, Ginny M Weasley, Miss Ginevra M. Weasley, D. L Malfoy… Hm… That one wasn't hers… She sighed and picked up the phone. And dialed the number on the envelope.

"Hello?" Said a voice on the other line.

"Yes I have your mail, sir." Ginny replied.

"I thought so, I arranged the new address today, it shouldn't happen again."

"Thank you sir. Would you like to come by and pick them up?"

"Of course, I will be there soon."

"Alright, good bye." She hung up without waiting for a reply.

She thought, '_This should be interesting._'

Just then there was a knock on the door. She walked over to it and opened it. To say she was shocked would be the understatement of the century. Her jaw dropped to the floor looking at the former Slytherin in front of her. Damn he had changed!

"Malfoy?"

"Do I know you?"

Ginny shook her head. Of course he wouldn't recognize her. She died her hair blonde and got colored contacts. She didn't need glasses but she didn't like her eye color. She was quite short at 5'3" but she had been a pre-mature baby so she couldn't help it.

"Right… Umm, you want to come in?"

"Sure." He stepped into his old flat and looked around. It sure had changed a lot in three days.

"So… My mail?"

"Oh right, here." She handed him the envelope and led him to the living room. She sat and motioned for him to make himself at home… As ironic as it may sound. She sat there looking at him before asking, "You really don't recognize me?"

"Umm… Should I?"

"Does the name 'Weaslette'ring a bell?"

"Weasley?"

"The one and only, believe me I was just as surprised… Sorta… So, what have you been doing these days?"

"I became a spy for the order, I'm an auror… Damn I wasn't supposed to tell anyone… Okay so you're the fourth person that knows. Don't tell anyone by the way. What do you do now?"

"I'm an actress. We're working on my first movie at the moment. I have no idea what it's called but it's an, and I quote, thrilling romance about a small town girl; me; who falls in love with a big time movie star, played be an actor named Neil, who takes a year or two to off acting go back to school for a couple of years. I have wanted to star in my own movie for the longest time so I am really glad this is happening."

"Sounds fun. So, what's with the blonde hair?"

"So you did notice! Yah I couldn't stand being 'just another Weasley' so I bleached my hair. My mom spazzed at me, it was hilarious! She said I was dishonoring the family and wouldn't believe it comes out after a few months." Ginny noticed him looking at her ankle where her tattoo was.

"Why of all things did you get that?"

"I think it's cool… Though I have been crossed out of my parents will because of it. But in my mind as long as it isn't on your forearm it isn't all that bad (**A/N-In case you didn't get that she has a tattoo of the dark mark on her ankle. I plan on getting that as soon as I turn 18**). Rom called me a blood traitor… Then I laughed and told him to lift up his sleeve. He lifted up the right one and I said the other one, he ran like hell. I stopped him and ripped off his sleeve. My parents couldn't believe that there youngest son was a death eater so they tried to vanish it or get rid of it but it didn't work so they crossed him out of there will too. I laughed when he tried to explain that he was a spy… He isn't even part of the order."

"You're one to talk, you're not either!"

Ginny merely shrugged as though she didn't have a care in the world. She was about to reply when the doorbell rang. She got up to answer it.

"Can I help you?" She asked the man at the door.

"Uhh, yes I have a package here for a Mr. Malfoy?"

Ginny turned her head to glare at Draco. He was studiously looking anywhere than her. She rolled her eyes, took the package and closed the door in the delivery guys' face.

"Package for a Mr. Malfoy!"

"Uhh… I don't know who you're talking about…" Said Draco, still not looking at her.

"Okay, I'll open it then!" She went into the kitchen to get a pair of scissors. After about two minutes of silence Draco heard a squeal and jumped up to investigate. In the kitchen Ginny was playing with a puppy on the kitchen table. Draco looked over and swelled with pride.

"What's your problem Malfoy? Don't you like puppies?" Ginny asked, misinterpreting his movements.

"I love puppies; this one just amuses me more than most."

"And why is that?"

"Watch, put him on the floor."

Ginny watched and squealed as a little black haired boy materialized in the spot where she put the puppy. She watched as the boy and Draco embraced and talked briefly.

"Wea-Ginny, this is my god son, Vasilios Snape. It means with royal blood."

"So this is Hermione's son," Ginny said crouching down. She held out her hand, "I am pleased to meet you Vasilios." Vasilios took her hand and smiled.

"You have a nice home, Miss… Umm… Ginny." He finished unsurely.

"Just Ginny is fine. I'm glad I could finally meet my god son."

"God son! He's my god son!" Draco burst out.

"You, Mr. Malfoy, are his god_father_, I am his god_mother_. In case you didn't pass first year, there is a difference."

"Oh… Umm… Right… So, Vasilios, would you like to go to the park or something?"

"No," The little boy said curtly, "I would like to read please."

"Yes I'll show you to my library." Ginny said. Draco raised an eyebrow so she continued, "It's amazing what you can do with a bit of magic and a stick."

Ginny led the way down a hall and stopped in front of a set of doors. She pulled out a key and slipped it into the lock. The lock clicked and Vasilios found himself staring around the library of Hogwarts.

"How did you do this!" He asked energetically.

"Magic," Ginny replied with a wink. Vasilios laughed and ran in to go see if he could find his dad. Ginny shook her head and closed the door, locking it.

"So…" She turned to Draco, "What now?"

"Well I have got to go but… Do you think I could see you again?"

"Yes… I think so… When?"

Draco laughed, "I'll see if I can stop by next week." He and Ginny walked to the door

"Alright I'll see you then," She smiled and shut the door. Leaning against it and sighing happily.****

She said yes  
And I said wow  
And she said when  
And I said how about right now  
Love can't wait  
Then I asked if she believed in fate  
And she said yes

The days flew by just like a fast train  
And nothing else has been on my brain  
Except the thought of how she makes me  
The man I wanna be  
And she's the one I want for a million reasons  
Loving her it's just like breathing  
It's easy and it obvious  
She was made for me

Ohh then it happened one night looking in her eyes  
Ohh and I popped the question  
Much to my surprise

Two years to the day and Ginny and Draco were still going strong. Vasilios was in his second year at Hogwarts and was already top of his class in Potions, Charms and Defense Against the Dark Arts. He passed his end of the year exams with flying colors and couldn't wait for his fifth year to take his OWL's.

Draco was at The Burrow talking to Ginny's father about her.

"I don't know Draco," Mr. Weasley was saying.

"Please sir. I love Ginny with all my heart and soul. Nothing would make me happier than spending my life trying to get her to feel the same way."

"I have no doubt that she loves you. She loves you more than she would admit to herself. But I'm not too sure about you. What are your intentions with my daughter?"

"I only intend to love her with my every being. I want to make her so happy she wants to cry. I want to love her so much she's drowning in it."

"Cute speech, now what are your real intentions with my daughter?"

"Sir I'm serious! I will marry your daughter, with or without your consent!"

"Strong willed. I like that. You may have my daughter's hand. Treat her better than you would your own mother! But know this; you are never going to be good enough for her."

"I understand sir; no one will ever be good enough for your daughter and she is way too good for me. I do not deserve her. Thank you for your acceptance."

"You are welcome. When are you going to do it and may I see the ring?"

"Tonight at a muggle restaurant I'm taking her to and no, that is under lock and key at the moment. Thank you again sir. I must now go get ready for tonight." Draco nodded to Arthur and apparated to his flat. He walked to his room and reached under the bed. He pulled out a metal box and took a key out of his pocket. He wasn't kidding when he said it was under lock and key. When he opened the box he took out a smaller ring box and stuck that into his pocket. He had half an hour before he was to meet Ginny for dinner.

He went to his closet and pulled out a black suit. He put on a soft blue tie and looked in the mirror. He started laughing realizing he had been so nervous he forgot to put on his pants. He pulled then on and looked into the mirror again. He looked good. He checked to make sure he did in fact have the ring and walked out the door to meet Ginny.

He had rented a muggle limo for the night and was hoping to make it the best night of her life. Before he got into the limo he checked for the ring one last time, gained composure and got in. He arrived at Ginny's house in less than half-an-hour. He walked up to the door and knocked.

Mrs. Weasley answered it, "Ahhh, Draco dear, How are you? You look lovely!"

"Thank you Molly. I'm fine, and yourself?" Draco put on a concerned face. He seemed calm and cool on the surface when, actually, underneath it all, he was incredibly nervous. He had checked at least six times that he had the ring and at least seven times to make sure he had actually put on his pants.

"Always the gentleman. I'm just fine dear thank you for asking."

Just then Ginny came down the stairs. She wearing a pink dress that ended around her calves. (**A/N-Check ****http / buy . Overstock**** . com / images / products / L404709 . jpg but without the spaces**). Her hair was tied up in a fancy up do, and she was wearing a pair of shiny silver shoes.

"Wow. Ginny, you look… wow." Draco said looking at her amazed.

Ginny laughed and smiled at him. "Why thank you, Draco."

Draco nodded to Molly and Arthur and escorted Ginny to the limo. He told the driver where to go, quietly so Ginny couldn't here.

"So where are we going, Mr. Malfoy?" She asked.

"That my dear," he answered, "is a surprise."

"Is that why you blacked out the windows?" Ginny asked trying to see through the black cloth covering the window.

Draco took her hand as she turned to look at him. "Yes my dear, yes it is."

"Sir? We are here," The driver upfront said.

"Thank you. I shall be paying you later as we will need your services when we're done." The driver nodded and climbed out of the car to open the door. Draco told Ginny to close her eyes and led her into a fancy restaurant called La Relais. He whispered something to the waiter that Ginny couldn't hear and led her to a back room.

"Open your eyes," Draco whispered.

Ginny did and gasped. They were in a private room where they could be alone and couldn't hear what was happening out in the main area. The room had soft green walls and a dark mahogany wood floor. There was a small table in the middle. It was set for two people and on Ginny's plate was a small envelope. She looked at Draco in surrise.

"I can't believe you did this for me!" She cried. Draco just smiled and led her over to her seat. He pulled out the chair and, when she was seated, walked around to his side of the table. He sat down just as the waiter came in. He was pushing a cart. On top were two plates, both covered, to keep whatever was under them, warm. The waiter put a plate in front of Ginny and one on front of Draco. Lifting the lids he backed out with the cart. Ginny looked from her plate to Draco's and back again. Gasping, she picked up the small box on the center of her plate and opened it.

_Look in the envelope_, a voice said when she opened it.

Ginny picked up the envelope that was now leaning against her water glass and slid it open with trembling hands.

_Ginny,_

_I love you, with all my heart and soul, I love you. During the brief moments when we are apart, you are the only thing on my mind. When we are together, you are all that I think about. I don't know why, but I know I would rather die than stop feeling this way. Two years ago when you told me you had my mail, after you had moved into my old apartment, I fell for you. I fell and I still haven't gotten up. All I can hope now is that you fell beside me and want to stay there forever. I love you Ginny. I love you so much it hurts._

_Love,_

_Draco_

Ginny looked across the table to Draco and found her wasn't there. Looking around, she found he was kneeling beside her, holding the small black box that had been in the center of her plate. She put a hand to her heart, wondering why she couldn't breathe and stared at Draco intently.

"Ginny, I'm falling. I jumped, and now I'm falling. I took the leap two years ago, and you have had me flying since. I love you so much it hurts, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my live with you. So Ginny, please help me to stay up, and marry me," Draco said softly.

Ginny, finally clearing her airway, said, "Ask me first and I will!"

Draco smiled. "Will you marry me Ginny?"

Ginny crouched down in front of Draco and put her hands on his. "Please?" she whispered.

Draco nodded, "Please."

Ginny couldn't breathe again. As she nodded and watched Draco slip the ring onto her finger, she smiled. Hugging Draco with all she had in her, she sang softly, "I believe I can fly…"

**  
She said yes  
And I said wow  
And she said when  
And I said how about right now  
Love can't wait  
Then I asked if she believed in fate  
And she said yes**

So we called the preacher, family, and friends  
And nothing's been the same since

She said yes  
And I said wow  
And she said when  
And I said how about right now  
Love can't wait  
Then I asked if she believed in fate  
And she said yes

She said yes

"Five years, Gin," Draco said, walking hand and hand with his wife. "Five years and I still feel like I'm floating on air." He stopped and hugged her tightly.

Ginny laughed. "I believe I can fly," She sang softly, quoting a line from their song. Draco smiled at her and kissed her hand.

Dropping her hand, Draco began to walk backward slowly, "Its pronounced Zee by the way." He smiled at her outraged look and turned and ran, Ginny hot on his heels. Stumbling over a rock, Draco went tumbling to the ground, Ginny landing on his stomach. Putting her long hair behind her ear she said, "It _so _Zed!" Draco smiled and rolled over so he was on top. Kissing her nose he complied, "Okay, you're right, it's Zed." Ginny nodded smugly and leaned in for a kiss.

**A/N-Okay, I'm finally done! And it only took about a year :) lol. Anyway. That argument at the end is kind of an ongoing thing between me and a bunch of friends :) What do you think?**

**Is the letter Z pronounced Zed or Zee? I'm all for team Zed :) It's your choice, What do you think?**


End file.
